1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closure arrangements, and more particularly to a tamper evident plastic overcap adapted to fit over a neck flange of a drum type container in such a way that the overcap has to be damaged in order to remove it from the container neck flange.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application and conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent: U.S. Pat. Nos. 794,880, 1,482,823, 1,887,449, 1,891,003, 1,901,196, 1,982,144, 1,997,203, 2,137,999, 4,095,713, 4,165,018.
None of the patents found in the background search discloses a tamper evident closure arrangement that includes a plastic overcap, adapted to be placed over an enlarged outboard portion of a container neck flange holding a closure plug, and having at an inboard end thereof a plurality of circumferentially spaced projections extending radially inward adjacent the neck flange enlarged portion, so that the overcap cannot thereafter be pulled off of the container neck flange, to afford access to the closure plug, without causing readily noticeable damage to the overcap.